Fishing is a hobby-type sport that is enjoyed around the world, by the young and old alike. After the fishing rod and tackle box, the fishing boat is the next most common piece of apparatus used in fishing. Another common piece of equipment used while fishing from a boat is a trolling motor. Such a motor allows the fisherman to almost silently move along a lake while fishing.
These motors are typically controlled by a foot mounted switch that sits in the bottom of the boat. However, such switches tend to slide around and become misplaced. When the fisherman needs to activate the switch, they must spend time to locate it, and then place it in the proper location where it can be easily accessed. Unfortunately, any acceleration or movement causes the switch to move, thus repeating the entire process in a frustrating manner.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a foot control switch for a trolling motor can be secured to a fixed location, but remain easily accessible for use.